


No Love Potions Allowed

by Hell_kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_kat/pseuds/Hell_kat
Summary: Ginny just wanted his attention, she deserved it after all, he was hers, everyone knew that.The DADA professor does not enjoy some little pest poisoning his lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first fic that I'm writing here on AO3, hope you enjoy it, even if it is a bit cliche. I'm not British so if it sounds American I'm sorry.also I plan on making this a short fic, maybe 2 chapters. Anywho hope you guys will leave good reviews and enjoy my writing please ^-* bye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling, if I had owned HP I never would have had Ginny and Harry be together, wayyyy too cliche, and just like gross, it just seems like he married his sister... sorry I just forgot to add !!! Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley knew she was beautiful. She had over half the population of the boys in Hogwarts in her pocket. They all called her beautiful, sweet, the best fuck they'd ever had. So she couldn't understand how Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Savior Boy, wasn't attracted to her. She'd tried her best to seduce him, pressing up against him, her ample bosom rubbing against his arm, sitting in his lap, even inviting him to spend the night in her dorm! Still he refused! She wanted to get to the bottom of this, Harry was hers, her mother would constantly tell her stories the Boy Hero defeating Voldemort when he was one year old. The Dark Lord Voldemort had been killed that fateful night 16 years ago and the Wizarding World has been living peacefully ever since. She tucked the vial of amortentia back into her pocket. Her plan was in motion.  
*****  
Harry Potter knew something was wrong the moment he drank his pumpkin juice. He figured out too late that his cup was poisoned and now all he could think about was Ginny. Her skin, mouth, body, eyes, everything. He didn't want to be away from her and had the most aggravating need to do whatever she wanted of him. And she'd just told him to go to DADA. He was unconcerned with anything else. He had tunnel vision of Ginny. So when Professor Mortis asked him to stay behind, he was reasonably agitated. He wanted to be with Ginny.

Professor Victor Mortis was very worried. Harry usually paid close attention to his classes. That was one of the reasons for why he loved this class. Harry would pay attention to him and would make little suggestive faces at him and it made his day all the brighter. Today he hadn't done that and it worried him. So he asked him to stay after class so he could speak to him privately as he knew DADA was the only class Harry had in the morning, and he had an hour to spare before his next class. "Harry are you ok?"

Harry was extremely anxious to get back to Ginny. He had a burning need to be near her and the professor was holding him up! He fidgeted as he answered," yes professor Mortis, I'm fine." 

Unconvinced he added," you don't seem like yourself today. What's wrong? Has something happened?" He got closer and put a hand on his lover's face. Hoping to convince him to open up to him, but instead Harry flinched away from his caress. Hurt, he retreated into himself and straightened his posture. Obviously Harry didn't want his attention today. That wasn't so unusual. He and Harry weren't "official" so to speak. Harry hadn't yet accepted this side of himself, he was still 'working it out' as he said. 

"Yes I'm fine professor. I appreciate the concern, but I really must go. Have a nice day."  
*****  
Later during dinner, Harry sat next to Ginny looking adoringly at her and it made Victor grit his teeth because damnit! That expression was reserved for him and he was quite possessive of it. He abruptly stood up, startling some teachers, but he just couldn't handle watching HIS Harry looking so adoringly at someone that wasn't him. He stalked down the Great Hall ignoring all the stares making his way down to his chambers.

Harry watched Professor Mortis walk down the Great Hall, his heart hurting for an unknown reason. Then Ginny was there and nothing else mattered. He ate and laughed with his friends and Ginny. When dinner was almost over, a second year Ravenclaw gave him a piece of parchment. There, written in an elegant script, was the message; 

Meet at usual place. Urgent talk. TMRVM

For some inexplicable reason, he felt rather possessive of the note, and knew exactly where this person wanted to meet. He hid the note from Ginny when she tried reading it. He said goodbye and moved quickly to where the stranger wanted to meet. 

He went up to the second floor bathroom, Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be found. He hissed out in parseltounge, "Open." And went down the pipe to the Chamber. Professor Mortis was leaning against the door with the snakes and looked up when Harry entered. He walked toward him and grabbed his face in his hands, dark brown and emerald immediately clashed. His chocolate colored hair fell in waves around his face stopping at his shoulders. His sharp angular features illuminated by the light of the torches on the stone walls of the chamber. His thin lips looming ever closer to his own face, and he was helpless to stop it. He knew he loved Ginny, but couldn't help his body's burning need to be touched by professor Mortis, feel his lips against his, wanting to unite their bodies so they were one.

Their kiss was intense and passionate. Like professor Mortis was trying to tell him all his feelings through this one kiss, and he somehow knew he was. The world fell away as the only thing that truly mattered was the man holding him. He knew if anything happened to him he would be destroyed. When they pulled away from each other, the fog that took hold of his mind since coming into the chamber cleared and he suddenly remembered Ginny waiting for him up in the Gryffindor common room. Shocked at himself and desperate to get away, he pushed his professor away from him and stepped back. 

Professor Mortis, caught unaware by the sudden movement, staggered back, surprised. When he looks into his lover's eyes he sees the color purple swirling in his eyes for a few seconds before it disappears. He stills, his heart freezing, panic and fear settles inside him for he recognizes the signs of one of the most potent love potions. Amortentia. The word fits itself into his brain and suddenly he starts recalling the antidote to this poison. Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, extract of gurdyroot... If the potion is left in the system for too long, the effects could mess with the victim's brain. Victor sees harry running out of the chamber and decides to let him, he will have the potion ready for him tomorrow.  
**********************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom plots. Ginny exploits the potion induced Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just one more chapter till I finish this short fic. I may do a prequel of what happened to make Tom not be Voldemort, but don't count on it since I absolutely suck at actually being able to write. I have too many ideas and not enough concrete plots to actually write something honorable.

Professor Victor Morris, AKA Tom Riddle, was not happy. His lover was under the influence of a love potion, given to him by none other than Weasley, Ginevra Weasley to be precise. He knew she'd always wanted his Harry, readying her disgusting claws to sink them into his sweet, innocent, naive Harry. He adds the castor oil until the potion turns blue. He was NOT going to allow her to get away with this.

The administration of amortentia was illegal, everyone knew that, it was rape, as the recipient was not in their right mind, therefore any consent given while under the influence of that dreadful potion is void. He adds the extract of gurdyroot until the purple turns red. His Harry was being raped by that little mongrel and he WILL see to it that she gets what is coming to her. He adds the seven wiggentrees . NO ONE messes with his beloved Harry. He leaves the orange colored potion to simmer until it turns pink. He will get Harry back. No other option is fathomable.  
*****

Harry was over the moon. At least, he thinks he should be. Ginny was writhing underneath him. Their snogging session in the boys dorm escalated into something a bit heavier, and Ginny was currently underneath him, in only her bra and skirt. Her shirt having been discarded a while ago amidst their wandering hands and sloppy kisses. He, himself was only in his unbuttoned trousers, half naked atop his girlfriend. Harry thought he couldn't be happier. Why then, was there this niggling feeling in the back of his mind that what he was doing was all wrong ? He should be feeling elated, bloody hell, he had a girl underneath him half naked! Why was he even thinking about something else besides her? 

"Oh Harry", Ginny moans. She could sense Harry's mind wandering and was planning on putting a stop to it. She needed Harry to fuck her and get her pregnant! Then she could guilt trip him into marrying him, have a miscarriage and live happily ever after as Lady Potter. "Harry! Please Harry, I need you!" She groans into his ear. Rubbing her panty clad pussy against his hard cock. 

"Ginny!" Harry moans. That delicious heat taking away all other thoughts except that niggling worry in the back of his mind. A picture starts forming in his mind... a sharp nose, pale, thin lips, wavy brown hair falling into warm, seductive chocolate brown eyes. The most beautiful set of eyes he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. Abruptly an overwhelming feeling of guilt and impending doom befalls him and before either Ginny or Harry know what happened, Harry's fallen off the bed. 

Awkwardly getting off of the floor, Harry runs a nervous hand through his hair, cheeks a pretty pink from embarrassment. "Sorry Gin, but I just remembered I have DADA and potions homework to finish. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast, yeah?" He starts looking for Ginny's shirt and cloak and handing them to her.

Ginny could only stare owlishly at him, absently accepting her clothes. Blinking twice before the lust fades from her brain and she drops her clothes on the bed and actually registers her boyfriend's words. "Oh. Oh! Why Harry, there's no real need for me to leave, we could study together, wouldn't you like that?"

Harry squirms where he stands, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt before he looks into Ginny's eyes and the potion takes effect again. "Ok Gin sure let's study together." All traces of nervousness fled his system as his eyes turned a purple color for a few seconds, before he dazedly takes his things out and set to do his homework with Ginny flirting with him the entire time. After 5 hours, his homework for DADA and Potions is done, and Ginny leaves with a promise of what's to come tomorrow.

Harry lays awake at night thinking of his professor's kiss and snogging session with Ginny, and find the last few hours with his girlfriend somewhat lacking.  
*****

The next morning at breakfast, Professor Mortis was glaring daggers at Ginny. She felt somewhat unsettled by this prospect as she had no true recollection of what she could have done to anger him.  
She went to DADA with a feeling of dread in her stomach. 

When she came back out of DADA Gryffindor had lost at least a 100 house points, and they had no actual chance of beating the Slytherins this year thanks to the speed at which professor Mortis deducted points at even a single glance of imperfection during his class. A fact she whined to Harry later during lunch, making him dislike, he could never hate professor Mortis, the professor just a little bit. This still did nothing to diminish the growing affections he could feel threaten to overwhelm him every time he saw him. 

After lunch, Harry had double potions and then double DADA as his last two classes for the day. Harry gained back all the hundred points Ginny had lost for Gryffindor during DADA, but lost at least 50 during potions. Professor Snape has a serious grudge against him. After class, predictably Professor Mortis asked him to stay, and he did. Though, when he saw him knocking back a pink potion, he became a little worried, after all, he hadn't heard that the professor needed to take any medication. When he tuned back to reality, it was to find professor Morris looking at him with an almost predatory intent. 

Cupping Harry's face with surprising gentleness, contradicting his intense expression, "wha-", he didn't get to finish his sentence as at that exact moment, professor Mortis slammed his lips against Harry's, a liquid following after the professor pried the potion-induced boy's mouth open. Forced to swallow the surprisingly earthy tasting liquid, Harry felt an immediate wave of dizziness, before his actual feelings all came rushing back to him, and an extreme wave of hatred for Ginny washed over Harry with a surprising intensity. 

Looking up at understanding chocolate brown eyes, so similar but vastly different to Ginny's, he knew he would have his boyfriend's unyielding support in whatever he chose to do to the wretched bint. 

When Victor saw his Harry's gorgeous blinding smile, he knew he had his Harry back and they were going to reck havoc on Ginevra Weasley. She messed with the wrong pair.


End file.
